1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shell and tube heat exchangers utilizing graphite tubes typically employed in the chemical industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shell and tube type heat exchangers with removable graphite tube bundles are commerically available. Graphite, however, is relatively fragile and difficulty is experienced in adequately supporting the graphite bundles against failure, particularly the floating graphite header or headers to which the ends of the tubes are connected. Fluid connections are made to the tubes or more particularly to the sides of the graphite headers opposite to the sides to which the tubes are connected through graphite end or dome members clamped thereagainst. Various arrangements have been employed to clamp the graphite end or dome member to the floating graphite header but because of the fragile character of graphite the connection of the clamp structure to the floating header is difficult considering the pressures to which the parts are subjected during use. Prior connections are also difficult to dissassemble for purposes of replacing the tube bundle or performing maintenance work thereon and/or have a very short life.